The new republic
by rookie06
Summary: It is the year 2025 the humans have colonized Mars and are planning to colonized Europa one of Jupiter's moons soon but what happens if they were noticed by the republic.Will they side with the light or join with the dark side
1. Chapter 1

Note:I do not own star wars belong to George Lucas and i only own Winter and Sam

* * *

Anakin's POV

Corusant,Jedi temple

The doors opened suddenly only to be revealing a startled Anakin.

"What is it Anakin"Windu said like he wasn't surprised like the others.

"We have found a new planet!"I said to the jedi council which did suprised all of them

"What is it called Anakin"Obi-wan said to me."It is called by the inhabitants Earth which is pretty much like Naboo"i answered back

"Rcon squad sent we must"Master Yoda said

"We already have master we have sent Ashoka on the Reselute with the 501st."I told them

Ashoka's POV

* * *

Aboard the Resolute

I have dream't about leading without a master and going to an unknown planet which is basically like Naboo

because it was her first time leading it was unknown to her if the locals speak basic or not

"Rex i'm not sure if this is worth it or not i'm not used to recon an unknown planet we don't even know if they even speak basic"

"We'll learn about that eventually kid"Rex said to me like he have been already there.

"If we're really going to that planet we better do it quick"i thought to myself

Winter's POV

* * *

Earth,Winter's house

"I never thought that we have already colonized Mars and are currently planning to colonized Europa"i said to Sam who was a friend of mine

"Don't worry about that we must worry about is that is there even other life forms ou there"Sam said to me

"Well i have this thought about that mars may be already inhabited"I said

"Well that might happe- what was that!"Sam said to me then we ran outside of my house to find a crashed what it looks like a shuttle but it was only small ,then we heard voices and saw a group of people,they were 6 of them but one of them looks like an alien while the 5 other wear white suits they took off their helmets they share the same face me and Sam have nothing to say when one of them approach us

"Who are you?"me and Sam said to the unknown man

"We are from another galaxy my name is Fives whiles that man with blue stripes is called Rex while those two over there are Kix and Echo

while that woman over there is our commander her name is Ashoka"The man named Fives said to us

* * *

Note:I'm saying sorry in advance if there are any review this.I'm really sorry if my writing skills are not good as my friends and if got anything to say about this chapter please pm me and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all

Also i would like to thank for Mouse to review this and Ginger kid for reminding me that Uranus is indeed a Gas planet and isn't habitable


	2. Chapter 2:A new character

This is the first chapter of my story The New Republic

Note:I don't own star wars George Lucas did

I only own Winter and Sam

I have decided that i give references from my favorite games like starcraft,warcraft and many more

* * *

Frostmourne Pov

Resolute,Command center

Raynor stood there at the command table wondering what happened to the commander and the others

"Where are they, they should have reported back by now"Raynor asked to Frostmourne

"Well Raynor we could contact them"I answered back at him

"You're right frostmourne i'll contact them immediately"He said to me

"I'll be in my quarters if you need any help"I said as i bid goodbye to him

* * *

Sam's Pov

Earth,Winter's house

"Why are you here?"I said to the alien girl while i was wondering what are they doing here and while waiting winter to come back

"We are here on a very special mission here but i can't tell you right now"She said to me

Just when i was gonna question them how they go here Winter suddenly

"Hey!I think i have bad news for you Sam!"Winter said to me

"What is it"I said to him

"Amy is here"He whispered to me

"What!Did you just invite her!"I said furiously

"Well i can't find someone that know anything about star wars so i invited her"He said to me like there is nothing to worry at all

* * *

Anakin's pov

Corusant,Jedi temple

"What is it Master?"I said to my former master

"We hand't heard from your padawan Anakin is fear that she may had been captured by the locals"Obi-wan said to me

"There are other possibilities master maybe their communications must had been cut off"I said to my master who knew that i don't believe in him

"I know Anakin that you believe in me that's why you're coming with me and the 212th"Master said to me who also seems worried

"Yes master,I will round up with the remaining men from my legion"

* * *

Note:I'm sorry if you haven't notice any references but here are the references raynor is from starcraft if you're familiar to him if not he is a rebel leader against the new cofenderacy and frostmourne came from warcraft which he is a sword instead of a human

and lastly Amy is Sam's ex-girlfriend who knows a lot about star wars and i'm sorry if this chapter is short


	3. Chapter 3:Amy's Diary

Note:I have been sick for the past week and I am truly sorry for that so I have to make up to all of you by making two stories starting tomorrow

I only own Sam, Winter and Amy

This chapter is from Amy's diary which separates into three sections which are all in this chapter

* * *

March 5, 2025, Time: 6:00 am

Dear diary i Winter called me yesterday telling me that i need to go to his house but before i do it he asked me if I could bring any books about history, books about weapons, books about governments and books about vehicles.

He also says that the books that I will be bringing is important for some reason but he never told me but he also says that my star wars knowledge will be helpful

Same date, Time: 1:30 pm

Well I'm off to Winter's house, I'm so excited because Winter told me that someone is expecting me which i hope its Sam because I'm will apologize to him about what happen 5 years ago. and finally i found some of the books Winter requested.I'm still not sure why he wants it but it's might be important to him

Same date, Time: 7:40 pm

It is literally the best day of my life! It still is impossible! Star wars characters, it seems like any fanboy or fangirl wants but unfortunately Winter said that I should not ask for an autograph from them because they are real and not some people trying to fool me, But I saw Sam standing inside the kitchen but he doesn't want to talk to the best part about those people is five of them are clones while there is one Jedi and her name is Ashoka I just can't believe it that they were all people who I know from the world of star wars but sadly we are in the outer rim and not in the inner rim

* * *

I know that all of you have questions about why Sam hates Amy well it has to do with the incident 5 years ago it was an accident when the incident happen it was friday night 2020 after Sam and Amy watched a movie they were coming home when Amy suddenly put a cup of coffee near the wheel so when they came to a stoplight which was red for them the coffee fell onto Amy's leg which causes her to accidentally put her leg to the pedal and not the brakes when a truck came and crashed at their car which causes for Sam to lose his leg

And i will start a new story where Star wars meets Starcraft soon


End file.
